


[podfic] that unfulfilled thing

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brief Hippie Nonsense, Cover Art, Drunk Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: The team finds out about Tyson’s nipple piercings immediately, on account of their chosen careers. By that, Colin doesn’t even mean the constant, casual nudity; it’s just the kind of people they are, collectively.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Colin Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] that unfulfilled thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that unfulfilled thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345365) by [badteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badteeth/pseuds/badteeth). 

> using this for podfic bingo: read with breaths. i can get really intense about editing out breathing, so it was nice to have a reason to let go of that. #CareLess
> 
> yes i did get weepy making the cover thank you for asking

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pvxjoy2yqo1fy4i/that%20unfulfilled%20thing.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 26:46
> 
> size: 17.8MB
> 
> music: wicked game - james vincent mcmorrow
> 
> cover art: don't look at me.


End file.
